Mr Black: Continuing the Trek
by Chris Hill
Summary: Mr. Black goes out in space and ends up meeting Kirk and the Enterprise. Permission From the Make a Wish series by Rorcharts Blot.
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. Black: Continuing the trek...**

(Star trek and Harry potter are not mine.)

"Personal Log: Stardate 5977.03. We have just received orders to, surprisingly, head back to Earth. It seems that Starfleet wants the members of the Enterprise crew to attend a special graduation ceremony of the Academy that will welcome several new member species to the service. The Admiral stated that having the flagship taking the graduates on their final cruise before being assigned to their duties would be good publicity.

"Personally, publicity is not what I would expect, given that there is so much going on in the Federation, and that Starfleet has never had a problem in getting recruits. The opposite really, as we always have more applicants than we have positions or ships available. Still, Command has insisted that we perform, what Bones has called a 'Dog and Pony Show.' Then again, Bones hates dress uniforms."

Kirk left his cabin and was on his way to engineering when there was a sudden, and unexpected --- shift, for want of a word. He went to one of the intercoms and stated, "Bridge, this is Kirk. Report."

"We're checking now Keptain," said the proud Russian navigator who was in charge of the bridge during this rotation, "We've stopped and are sending a message to Starfleet to inform them that we'll be late sir."

"Very good. Please have Spock, McCoy, and Scotty report to the bridge. Kirk out." With that James T. Kirk, captain of the USS Enterprise went towards the turbolift wondering what sort of stupidity, adventure, or deadly danger this signified. If he didn't know better, Kirk would swear that some deity had it in for him and his crew. If for no other reason than simple amusement.

---

It was a nice day. Calm, nothing happening, no visitors to the island, with the exception of Luna who for some reason refused to leave, and even the governmental idiots in England were being quiet. Harry knew it couldn't last.

That said, he started to go over what could be wrong, and realised that he hadn't seen the Professor for a while. Almost a month. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Henchgirl around much either. Groaning, as he knew that something was going to go wrong, he decided to check out the Professors new hideaway lab.

A short while later, Harry cautiously looked in the door and realized he had greatly underestimated what was going on. Given the rather large constructs that were now laying around the lab, his nice, quiet day was going to take a turn towards adventure. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the lab and up to the Professor.

"Professor, what exactly is THAT?" Harry was almost afraid to ask.

It was actually quite clear what this mass of wood and metal and canvas looked like but just because something looked like a dalmatian puppy doesn't mean it wasn't a man-eating manchurian twilzel. Actually, with the Professor around it most certainly would be one.

"It is a space ship. Henchgirl and I have been researching those science fiction shows on the televisor and we thought it would be nice to know what other stars are like."

"But... it has got sails!" Harry wasn't yet convinced, and knowing what spaceships were SUPPOSED to look like.

"Of course it does. It's a ship after all." The Professor continued, not at all phased by the question

"But..."

"We tried other designs." The Professor pointed towards the deeper parts of the hangar where the mysteriously looming shapes started to make sense. "But they just didn't work out. Not the right colours, silly trousers..."

Now Harry was confused. "Silly trousers? On a ship?"

"The uniform, my boy. Can't go steering a ship through the vast reaches of outer space without wearing the correct uniform, now can we?" The professor smiled proudly. "And I just look smashing wearing a tricorne!"

"I suppose..." Harry tried to say

"Actually," once things were explained to a sufficient degree, at least acccording to his mind, the Professor went off on a completely different tangent, "did you actually know how far away anything out there is?

"Fairly far. It did take the American's..." Harry started to say.

"Just the other week Henchgirl and I were recreating that muggle event, the 'Race to the Moon'? You heard of it? Even with the new brooms it took us nearly a week. I won of course!" said the Professor proudly.

"Good but..."

"But our new space ship is much faster than that and our Japanese office is interested in using that prototype over there." 'That prototype over there' was a distinctively sail-less one somewhat resembling a...

"An old battleship?" Harry asked, his eyebrows rising up to his hairline.

"We found it on the ocean floor, so by salvage rights it's ours!"

"And I suppose the ship is ready to go?" Harry said, giving into the inevitable.

"Of course! Henchgirl is just gathering the Doctor and Luna so that we can make our first voyage!"

---

"Well Spock?" asked 'Bones' McCoy, trying to get a rise out of the Vulcan science officer.

"We seem to be out of our time, Doctor. From the information that Astrometrics has been able to gather, we are currently in Earth's late 20th to early 21st century." A calm voice answered. "I would say that we have encountered a temporal anomoly, however, I cannot say what type as of yet, or if we could use a second one of that nature to head home."

"Spock, do we have enough fuel to make a temporal jump, such as using a star?" Kirk asked.

Scotty spoke up. "I'm afraid not Captain. We haven't nae enough antimater to attempt a controled gravity well jump, at least not with the Dilithium crystals the way they are."

"What's the matter with the crystals?" Grumped McCoy as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Slight deterioration. We have enough to get to a planet that has crystals, but it will take weeks, if nae months to properly mine and cut crystals that would give us enough control to make a jump." Scotty replied.

"Mr. Scott is correct, which is why I am examining the possibility of using another temporal anomoly if we can duplicate what happened with the information our sensors collected.

Chekov was looking over his long range data when he noticed something. He blinked and then had Sulu take a look while he spoke up. "Kaptin, the sensors show a ship entering the system at warp speeds."

"Can you identify it." Kirk asked.

"An English frigate, circa 18th century. And I think they're hailing us." Sulu replied as he looked at the ship in from of them, not quite believing what he was seeing.

Chekov pointed at the main viewsceen which now showed a small man in a colourful uniform on the deck of the aforementioned ship and holding what looked like a megaphone.

---

_**Space, the final frontier.**_  
_**These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise.**_  
_**Her five year mission: to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before.**_

---

_**I've lived a strange life.**_  
_**Done things other people only dream of.**_  
_**Yet the only thing I've ever really wanted was to be bored.**_  
_**Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be my fate or destiny.**_  
_**My name is unimportant in the long term, and I doubt people would really want to remember me.**_  
_**I know that I'd rather they stop making me famous.**_  
_**I'm now surrounded by good friends, people who understand me, and who do not wish me harm.**_  
_**I'm Mr. Black, and I'm just a guy on vacation.**_

---

"Confirmed Captain. They are hailing us, but..."

"But what, Uhura?" Asked Kirk.

"It's the signal sir. I'm hearing it, but it's not registering as coming into the communications system. No directed energy or radio waves to trace. It's...confusing." Answered Uhura as she kept trying to get her computers to register the signal, if for nothing else, but to reply.

"Put it on speakers." stated Kirk, knowing, just knowing, that somehow this would be one of the more rediculous adventures that he had ever been on.

"Hello? Hello? Helllll-lllooo? Is anybody there?" a voice came over the speakers as the bridge crew gaped at the man who started to hit his...megaphone. Amazingly, a young lady dressed in a womans suit out of the Victorian era came from behind him. After taking a look at the Enterprise, she then hit the man over the back of the head, knocking his hat clean off. They could hear an argument start up.

"Oww...What was that for Henchgirl?" the man said as he rubbed his head.

The woman, presumably named Henchgirl, yelled at him, "Do you think that you could contact them using that?"

"Why not?" the man said, "They're using English, and it says Enterprise on it."

"Because idiot, that ship and the lettering are like the American Muggle Military! Do you think they would be able to do things efficiently? They're Muggles after all!"

Scott took umbridge at this. "Na' Efficient! The lass does na' know wha' she's talkin' abou'!"

"Please Mr. Scott. We may learn something of their technology from the discussion." said Mr. Spock.

Bones rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, although he wanted to.

"I mean, look at that ship design. It's obvious that those two huge pieces are the engines, given the propellers. The way it's made, the whole thing is stressed, and I would expect it to rip itself apart. What idiot makes a ship like that?" Henchgirl stated as she waved her hands at the Enterprise.

Scotty was literally growling now. Nobody insulted his girl! No one! He started towards the turbolift.

"Mr. Scott, let's not have a repeat of a certain shore leave. Agreed?" asked Kirk as he stared at the screen and listened to the conversation.

Scotty composed himself, as best he could. "Aye, Captain."

"I still say any intelligent being could understand this!" the strange man went on, "I'm sure they could do the same if they wanted to."

Kirk let his head slowly drop into his hand. It was going to be one of those missions. Why did these things happen to him.

---

Harry twisted his shoulders as he came out of the cabin and saw the ship before him. It was appalling. it was impossible. It would make the perfect joke, and the only other one who would appreciate this...He pulled out his cell-floo, "Doctor, we've encountered a ship. Once I believe that you know."

"One that I know? Out here?" came the startled reply.

"Yep!" stated a clearly amused Mr. Black. "I'm looking up at the USS Enterprise."

"The Enterprise?" Came a gasp of awe, "Which one?"

"NCC-1701. The Womanizers ship." came the reply as Harry started to laugh.

After a few moments, chuckling came over the Cell. "I've been hanging around the twins too long. Want to blow their minds?"

"I'm game. Let's play it by ear, and make sure we record all of it."

"That goes without saying. We have to attend the next Treker convention after this."

Harry got himself under control and went to see what was going on with the Professor and Henchgirl.

----

"The muggles are not idiots. They have come up with impressive feats of engineering." The Professor said, somewhat confused by Henchgirls attitude.

"I agree, they have created many great things. But that ship is not very impressive. I mean, look at the size of those engines, if they're Americans, why not use a more efficient engine design. And look at those pylons that are being used to support them and the saucer away from the main body of the ship!" Henchgirl exclaimed.

"It looks nice." The professor replied, as if making a huge discovery.

"What do you mean?" Henchgirl asked.

"Think about it. Perhaps they've made tremendous strides, in technology and estetics, over what our sources have indicated. I mean, the Americans have explored over a thousand worlds, and have ships in Area 51 that can go to other galaxy's, why wouldn't they make a ship like ours?" the Professor stated importantly, cleaning his hat as he put it back on.

"You mean..." Henchgirl asked, a little flabergasted that she hadn't seen it before.

"Yes! It must be a private pleasure vessal or cruise ship! It's the only thing that makes sense."

---

Mr. Scott was looking at the screen and was trying hard not to sputter. His baby a simple pleasure ship?

Mr. Spocks eyebrows had risen on both sides, a sure sign of surprise as he was entering the information that they had gathered from the conversation. Everything that was said indicated that they were talking about Earth, but that Earth in the 20th or 21st Century had spaceflight capabilities, fast enough to reach another galaxy? Perhaps the disaster that had affected Earth had destroyed references to those explorations as well as ships that were probably stored at the Groom Lake research centre.

Checkov and Sulu were grinning at each other. The ship may be strange, and the people on board stranger, but perhaps this would be a nice CALM adventure instead of the few hair raising ones. Maybe one they could laugh at later.

McCoy was smiling like crazy, seeing the comments between the two people on screen slightly unnerving his favourite target Vulcan.

Kirk kept his head in his hand, and quietly asked, "Do you have anyway we could communicate with them, Uhura? Anyway at all?"

"I'm working on it, sir." Uhura replied, quite agitated in trying to find some way to reply.

Checkov then said, "Sir, someone else just showed up on their deck."

Kirk looked up, and saw that the odd man and Henchgirl were joined by a man dressed all in black.

---

"What's wrong you two?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Mr. Black!" Henchgirl said, "You surprised me."

"We're just trying to communicate with that ship over there," The Professor said, "They are quite rude in not responding."

Harry looked up, blinked, and then said, "I recognize that ship."

"You do?" both of them said at once.

"Yes. The last time I saw it was in the late sixties, perhaps early seventies. Can I have the megaphone?" Harry said, hiding a grin.

"Certainly." The Professor said, handing it to him with some pomp and ceremony, especially since he liked playing the part of Captain.

Harry coughed, then held up the megaphone to his lips, "Hey Kirk! You there? I though you got rid of that thing and went with a different, smaller vessal?"

---

Everyone on the bridge just gaped. This Mr. Black knew Kirk! And he also recognized the ship from their missions into the twentieth century?

Bone's mouth was almost hanging open. "How," he grunted in a low voice, "How does he know you, Jim?"

Kirk shugged, "I'm not sure, but I want to find out."

"Come on Kirk, I know you're there." Mr. Black's voice continued, "You probably have Spock, Bones, Scotty, and Uhura there as well. Just turn on your communications and talk to us!"

"Captain?" Leftenant Uhura asked.

"Turn it on, Leftenant." Kirk said as he composed himself. "Good afternoon, this is James Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise. What can we do for you?"

"Hmm." Mr. Black went, "You sound younger than the last time we met. Anyways, it me, Mr. Black. I didn't expect to see you while taking a pleasure cruise with my friends. Want to come on board? We have several wines, and other beverages. Tell McCoy that I don't have any Rommulan ale, and Mr. Scott that I don't have any Saurian Brandy on board at the time, but we do have a few two hundred year old bottles of Fire Whiskey. They make a great Mint Julep!"

Kirk blinked, and looked at McCoy. "I'll see if anyone is up for it. I'll call you later."

After the communications system was off, Kirk started, "Comments."

"I am interested in finding out more information, specifically what they were talking about concerning American technology. If what they said is correct, then we are missing a lot of information in our databanks." stated Spock as he held his hands in front of his face.

"They've obviously encountered us before Captain," Uhura stated as she frowned, "Perhaps in our future given his comments, but he also recognized the ship, and we were supposed to have changed the timeline when we sent Captain Christopher back. It's the only time I can think of when they would have seen the Enterprise."

Mr. Scott was torn between angry and surprised. "Aye, there is that. There's also the fact that if what they're saying is right, how much have we lost? I would like t' see their engines and see how 'efficient' they are."

"Sensors indicate that the ship is made of wood, canvas, and steel. No weapons that would damage us, at least that our ships sensors can detect." Sulu said as he kept examining the readings.

"I vould like to see their starcharts." said Checkov, not daring to say anything else.

"Bones?" Kirk said, noticing that his usually talkative doctor was being rather quiet.

"All I want to know, is how they know my drink preferences? Romulan Ale and Mint Julep? That's knowing too much about a person, especially if they're from the twentieth century."

"Right. Uhura open a channel."

"Frequencies open, Captain."

"Mr. Black, we would be glad to accept your invitation. Where shall we transport?"

---

Kirk decided that the first group to go over would be small, but contain the people necessary to find out what was happening. For that reason, he had chosen Spock, Scotty, McCoy and Checkov to go along with him, leaving Uhura in charge of the Bridge and Sulu on weapons. Uhura, as she did not have much to do at the moment, and Sulu, because he was looking hungrily at the ship and obviously was not going to be objective. It fit too well into the helmsman's well known fantasies.

The replacement bridge crew was not told too much, but rumours were already starting to fly, and they were prepared for the sight of an ocean going vessal in the middle of space.

"Everyone ready?" Kirk asked as they got onto the transporter platform.

"Bad enough we use this thing," McCoy grumbled, barely audible, but still understandable, "But to transport out onto a deck that is directly exposed to space? I'm surrounded by idiots! We should at least be wearing environmental suits, better yet, space suits. And given it's not that far, why not use the damn shuttlecraft in case something goes wrong?"

"Doctor, sensor show that there is a large quantity of air surrounding the ship. There is no need to worry about it disappearing." Stated Spock.

"Damn those ears! And what would you know about it? Do you have any idea how they are holding the air there?"

"I would presume that they have some sort of field generator specifically designed to keep in the air. Starfleet Command and the Vulcan Science Academy are currently experimenting with such technology."

"Damn logical Vulcans! Always looking for a better way to kill a person." McCoy grumbled even more as he got ready for the transport.

Kirk kept his mouth stiff as he attempted not to smile. McCoy would never change. "Energize."

As they materialized on deck, The Professor played his whistle to welcome them aboard. Kirk smiled and saluted the odd man. "Permission to come aboard?"

The Professor smiled and saluted back. "Permission granted. Welcome aboard our Ship."

"Thank you, Sir. May I ask your name?" Kirk said diplomatically.

"My pardons. My name is the Professor." The Professor turned and introduced his friend. "You, of course, know Mr. Black. We have three others on board, and you can meet them inside."

"Hello Black, how are you?" Kirk asked, wondering what else to say.

"Quite well, Kirk. You definately look younger than last time, and why are you wearing that green/yellow tunic? I thought you had changed to a red jacket with a turtleneck." Harry asked.

Kirk coughed. "Well, I'm afraid that it's classified for now."

"Ah, I understand." Harry turned to the others. "Welcome aboard everyone."

He then turned to Spock specifically holding his right hand up in the Vulcan salute. "Dif-tor heh smusma – Spohkh."

Spock remained calm and responded "Dif-tor heh smusma – Nesh Kur."

Bones looked at Black, "You speak that mish mash?"

The Professor giggled, "Mr. Black speaks many languages. In fact, I don't believe there is a language that he does not know."

"You flatter me, Professor. Shall we go inside?" asked Mr. Black.

"Yes. Yes, of course." Kirk responded.

---

Meanwhile, in their dinning room, the girls were busy preparing for their guests.

The doctor and Luna had just completed placing a large turkey with all of the assorted side dishes on the table, while Henchgirl was preparing a series of drinks when the others came in.

"Gentlemen, may I present the others who are onboard." The Professor said as he walked to the head of the table. "I present you with my assistant, Henchgirl,"

Henchgirl rolled her eyes, and did a curtsey, as per the costume she was wearing. "Charmed."

"To her left is the Doctor, a marvelous font of information on the various medical technologies available to everyone on Earth, and a fantastic researcher who has more cures to her credit than anyone else living." The Professor continued in a pompous tone.

The Doctor smirked, "Good to see you again, Bones. Ever found a way to make Vulcan's emotional? Or at least get the replicators to produce proper Romulan Ale?"

Bones frowned at her. This was definately closer to the truth than he wanted to admit.

The Professor smiled as he introduced the next person, "Luna, who joined us for this maiden voyage, is an excellent crytozoologist. She has more knowledge of different species than anyone known, and is someone who searches for more to classify."

Luna looked lazily at the crew of the Enterprise, and then blinked at Spock. "Do you own a large bear-like creature that's more like a huge dog? You look like you would own one."

Mr. Spock's eyebrow raised at this, although he did not make a comment.

Kirk chose that moment to speak. "This is the maiden voyage of your vessel? May I ask the name and type of ship it is?"

"Of course!" The Professor said, proud to be able to show off. "Her name is the HMS Resource II, an Enterprize class frigate. In water, she displaces 594 tons, her outside size is a length of 120 and a half feet with 24 nine pound guns and four three pound guns. I'm afraid the rest is a secret."

Mr. Black chuckled. "You can tell them, Professor. They are exempt from the International Statute of Secrecy."

The Professor blinked, "Are you sure about that Mr. Black? Most of what we have on board is not something that they would be familiar with."

The Doctor spoke up. "They are cleared. I have it on good authority that they would not reveal anything to people that do not already know."

Henchgirl raised an eyebrow. Harry and the Doctor knew a lot more than they were saying. She would have to talk with them privately to find out what they knew, and how they knew. "Let's eat first. We can talk about technology later."

The Professor sat down as did the guest from the Enterprise. "Please, enjoy yourselves."

They all took some of the meal and then the Professor opened the dinner small talk. "How did you get the idea for making your ship look like a person has just knocked the end off of a cigar? It looks interesting, and I was wondering what other designs that you have."

Harry almost snorted his glass of wine out of his nose and the Doctor had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop laughing as Henchgirl and Luna looked in extreme interest.

"A cigar!" Scott exclaimed, highly insulted.

"Of course! It looks as though you've just taped the end off of the end of a cigar into an ashtray! It's a brilliant piece of aestetics that go back to old films!" The Professor exclaimed as he cut his turkey.

The coughing that Mr. Black, The Doctor, and McCoy were making confused the Magical personel and frustrated the Enterprise crew.

---

After everyone had broken up, Scotty going with the Professor, Henchgirl escourting Checkov to the bridge, Spock having been trapped by Luna, and Mr. Black talking with Kirk on the Deck, the Doctor decided to begin her fun by taking McCoy to her sickbay.

"I have to admit, your sickbay is pretty impressive." McCoy said as he looked around. While the ship looked old, it contained an amazing amount of medical technology.

"Thanks, I try. We've worked on a lot of things over time." The Doctor said as she gathered a few object. "This is what we call a hex-quarter. It's useful for recording, medical examinations, and so many things.

"Hex-quarter? I guess that's like our tri-corder." commented McCoy as he looked over the very thin silver case. Opening it, he noticed that it contained a plastic pen and two screens, quite a nice design really. He would have to ask Starfleet medical to redesign the tri-corders along these lines.

"Those old things? Why are you still using them?" asked the Doctor with a straight face.

"Still using them? I'll have you know that they are state of the art technology!" McCoy stated.

"State of the art? Then why did they stop producing them in the early 90's? Their memory levels were so small, and the sensor array was quite...limited."

McCoy raised an eyebrow of his own and smiled a bit. "Well, if they are limited, then why do we carry them?"

"To each their own I suppose." mummered the Doctor.

Deciding to switch topics, McCoy said, "Say, how did you meet Mr. Black anyways?"

"Hmm?" The Doctor hummed as though distracted, "Oh I met him in the Library of Alexandria. I was going through some medical scrolls, and he was going through all the scrolls on defense and offence. The Professor and Henchgirl were looking over the scrolls that Pythagoras had left on various sciences. The Architect, who we met visiting the Valley of the Kings joined us and eventually built our Castle."

"When was this?" McCoy asked, interested now. He didn't know they still built castles in the twentieth century to live in.

"Oh. The scrolls were quite fresh. Just donated to the libray really, around 530 or 535 BC or so. Quite a refreshing individual really."

"You were reading freshly made scrolls by Pythagoras when you met Black?" McCoy stated, not really coming to terms with this.

"Yes...Well, I was actually reading medical scrolls, but I got interested in what Pythagoras has donated. I was investigating some of the things Myrddyn had left, although I never got to meet him, Mr. Black did in Atlantis. Said he was a good cook, but a lousy Mage." the Doctor said as she got some of the self brewing flasks for the simplier potions to give to McCoy.

"Myrddyn?"

"Yes. He's more commonly known to history as Merlin. I think Henchgirl has a copy of one of his recipe books."

"Yes, I met Merlin myself. He was an interesting person, although amoral." McCoy grinned, remembering his encounter.

"Doesn't sound like him. Really, it sounds more like that imposter Flint. Did you know that Flint took his name, what, almost three milenia later, or was it more than that? It was so long ago, I tend to forget. Flint tells a good story though."

McCoy coughed, not expecting that. "So, any other people that are interesting?"

"A few others, but we can talk about them later. In the meantime, want to exchange knowledge? I'm not really supposed to let this technology go, but for a fellow physician, I think we can do it if we exchange devices and knowledge that are interesting to the other."

McCoy grinned, this was his kind of Doctor. Forget the regs and get right on to healing. "How many petabytes of information do you want to exchange?"

"Petabytes? Do you realize that the Hex-quarter contains around thirty googolbytes of compressed information?"

Although it didn't happen, McCoy's eyes wanted to bug out at hearing that.

---

Luna was having an interesting time with her guest. It was a rare treat for her to find someone who could defy her understanding of normal beings. She supposed it was because he was hiding something, but then again, everyone hid something. Just like Mr. Black. "May I ask what species you are?"

"I am Vulcan." Spock replied, "My people revere logic above all else."

Luna raised an eyebrow, "Logic is not all there is. It cannot explain everything when people decide not to see it."

"What do you mean?" asked Spock.

"Logic explains some things, but the world is made of more than logic. In fact, the universe is mostly magic." stated Luna, remembering that quote from a class she had taken at Hogwarts. "If the universe was not magic, then logic would be meaningless."

Spock became interested, despite himself, in this discussion of philosphy. "Then you refute the statement of cause and reaction?"

"Oh, things happen without cause all the time. It's living intelligences that confine the universe into the cause-effect ratio." Luna said as she pulled out her wand, "If it wasn't for me, being the cause, I couldn't manipulate the magic to do this."

Luna waved her wand and conjured a tea set. "Would you prefer Earl Grey or Orange Pekoe?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, the only expression of surprise that he would allow himself, "Earl Grey, if you please. Do you mean to say that you manipulate the energies of the cosmos to your will?"

"Of course! All intelligent beings can do this, if they are willing to understand that logic confines the being, not release them. Muggles know this, but purposely confine themselves to only using logic." Luna went on, remembering one of the discussions in Ravenclaw, of which she was a firm believer that only the mind restricted the reach of the being. "People who promote logic, or rather logic alone, lose the ability to recognize the other, more esotheric world where all knowledge resides."

"So you are saying that logic is only part of the equation." Spock stated, as he was trying to understand what she was able to do.

"Actually, the more logic, the worse the paradigm shift to that which will represent the complete death of the universe. Mr. Black and his people tries to prevent that, although he is Death personified."

---

Checkov looked over the bridge instumentation, which, really, wasn't all that much. All he could see was a large wheel, with which to stear the ship, a circular unit, which had full ahead, ½ ahead, etc, and a brass tube. "This is all you naviguate with?"

Henchgirl smiled, "For the most part. After all, this is a sailing vessel, although we did compromise by installing the control for how fast the engine runs. I know, it's not period, but it works."

Checkov frowned, "How do you tell which stars are which?"

Giggling, Henchgirl opened a panel just to the left of the wheel. "This is a pleasure ship, so we don't have all of the instruments that would be aboard a full working vessel. Instead we decide what we want to do using this."

She pressed a small button and a globe about the size of a man's head came up. In it, was a representation of the galaxy, all the stars glittering in their splendor. "It can project a star map above us, although this one is restricted only to this galaxy. We could have bought one for the entire supercluster in London, but that was a bit much to spend for something we are only going to use for day trips, or perhaps a trip of a few months. We can focus in on each of the solar systems as they are right now, although this is not accurate enough to show the surface of the planets. Then again, that's why we are out here, to see what's going on for ourselves instead of having someone else give us the information."

Checkov looked at the globe and almost drolled, very tempted to steal this wonderful device. It would open up vast vistas of exploration!

Wait a second...

"Did you say you got this in London?" a confused Checkov asked.

"Yes."

"London, England?"

"Of course not!" Henchgirl huffed, a bit annoyed that the supposed navigator didn't know where to get quality equipment. "We got it in London, Ontario. Canada is more involved in space exploration that Britain."

---

As Scotty was going towards the rear of the Ship with the Professor, he chanced to look into one of the rooms that had a door open. Not noticing anything, he continued on, until his brain caught up. Going back, he gaped at the large space within. "Professor, what is this room?"

The Professor turned around and saw what Mr. Scott was looking at. "Oh that! It's our dueling room."

"Dueling room?" Scotty asked, while shaking his head. "Do ya realize that it's larger that the outside of the ship?"

"Of course it is," the odd man stated as if it was obvious, "We do need room to practice, after all. Want to go in and see it?"

Scott looked to either side, and saw that there was only a half foot between the galley and the door, and on the other side, perhaps about a half foot before there was another door. "Aye. I would be interested in that."

Leading the way inside, the Professor pointed out the various features of the room, which included dueling platforms, a gauntlet for people to dodge while firing upon targets, and a weapons range. Quite similar to setups at starbases or training academy's and outposts. "Tis' a thing of beauty, Professer. How do you get it so large?"

"Well, it only a simple expansion, something anyone can do. Would you like to continue on to the engine room and compare notes on propulsion systems?" The Professor asked, wanting to get to know this engineer who could explain so many things that he was only begining to experiment with.

"Of course. I would like to know how you achieve warp propulsion. Our sensors indicated very little energy used compared to our ship."

"Well, the way we move the ship is based upon properties that we noticed when using the port trans or apperating, which means going through a subdimension to change places, at least on a planet. I admit, we could have just built a Stargate, such as the one they have at Stargate Command, but it doesn't provide the relaxing transportation of a ship. Instantaneous transport to another planet is so passe, you have to admit..."

---

Kirk and Mr. Black were on the foredeck, looking at the planet off to the right side and siping some brandy.

Harry had several options to play around, but he wanted to do something which would play with the mind of the man in front of him. Then he remembered one episode, one which, according to the books, affected Kirk more than he was ever willing to admit. Might as well have fun with the assumption everyone in the Wizarding World had of him. "Still thinking about her, aren't you?"

Kirk blinked, wondering what Mr. Black was talking about. For his part, he was enjoying his time here. He had always wondered what it would be like to stride the deck of one of the original sailing vessels named Enterprise. He had always wanted to be in command of such a ship, of feeling the wind on his face, and finding where the Dragons were. His ship was wonderful, and provided many opportunities, but there was little time for actual original exploration. Those times were gone, and seemed to be disapearing more every day. Instead of being an explorer, as was his original dream, he was becoming more of a military stooge. Yes, every commander of a starship had to have military knowledge, but it was a little known fact that each commander was a scientist first, and his specialty was universal history. "I'm always thinking of my ship."

Black chuckled, "That's not the girl I'm talking about. There was a certain woman who you loved, what seventy years ago or so?"

Kirk paled at the implication, and twisted his head towards Black. "Seventy--"

"Yes, what was her name again." Harry mussed as he put a hand to his mouth to cover the smile, "E-something or another...Edith, that was it, Edith Keeler."

Kirk was stunned. The only people who knew of the incident was Spock, McCoy and himself, other than the Guardian of Forever. "How did you.."

"I saw your strugle, your pain as you knew that she had to die. You need to know, that her death was not your fault, but her survival would have been an aberation." Harry took a deep sip of his drink. "Letting someone die, when you could save them is hard, harder than killing to protect another."

Kirk looked away, a sick, shocked look on his face, and some sweat running down his brow, "What would you know about it?"

"If Ms. Keeler had lived," Mr. Black said in a monotone, "Then the universe itself would have demanded a—correction—if you will. Such corrections are not something you want to see, or have happen. When someone avoids their fate, then usually the correction is worse. Much worse. In Edith's case, the Earth would have had the Nazi's win, and with their win, Earth would be in a precarious position. Worse, enemies would have arrived which would cause Earth to go in one of two directions, conquest of this Galaxy, ending in an eventual collapse as each ruler decided that they had the only right to rule, or complete distruction of the planet by 2157. I would prefer to not work that hard."

"Edith was a bright light. She saw the future, wanted the future. Why couldn't she live to see something happen to make it a reality." Kirk whispered as he gulped the brandy, struck at how Mr. Black was offhandly explaining this.

"All beings have an effect on others. You, of all people, should know that people should be free to decide for themselves while keeping watch over the evils that may occur. There is a saying, 'The price of freedom is eternal vigilance'. This is not accurate. The actual saying should be 'The price of freedom is to recognize and combat evil.'" Harry stated as he poured more brandy into the glass.

"The way you say that..."

"Earth is coming to a crisis point, one in which I, and others, may not interfere in, no matter what we want to do. If we took over, ignored the International Statute of Secrecy, and took over the planet for 'the good of the people', would we be any better than Hitler and the Nazi's?"

---

The away team gathered in the conference room of the Enterprise, rather quiet about what they had seen. At the moment, none of them had been able to talk with the others about the various technologies, or other things they had seen and learned about. Kirk was about to change that, and the universe may never be the same.

"What is your preliminary analysis, Spock?"

Spock looked at the others before begining. "I am...unsure what to make of the situation, Captain. It is obvious they are from Earth, using technology that should not be available to them, at least as far as our history tells us. The date is currently March 15, 2001, at least according to their calender, and their views of the universe are quite different from what one would expect."

"In what way," McCoy drawled as he played around with a small case, "Could it be the fact that their view of the universe includes legends? That they know Flint? Or could it be the fact that the technology is further advanced than what we have."

"Doctor, while it may be.."

"Spock, according to them, the Mark I tricorder's production was stopped in the 90's. This...scanner that I have in my hand has enough memory to run the entire ship, and has more information on medical technologies and species than I have ever come accross. Complete examinations of biometric lines and electrical conductivity of species, and how the energy flows through the bodies. DNA sequences and full explanations of the what each gene does for each of the species. I don't have to download a new database depending on the species or the planet, it's all right here!" McCoy sputtered.

"That does fit in with Earth's history, Doctor. The Mark I's were abandoned, and recreated after Earths first contact with another species. However, I am basing this on the discussion I had with Ms. Luna, and the earlier diner conversation." Spock said in a steady voice.

Spock frowned and brought his hands in front of his face. "First, Ms. Luna, and presumably all the members on the Resource have the ability to manipulate the universe on the quantum string level, something which seems comonplace for them. She described this as the universe being made of Magic."

"So, she has no use for logic?" McCoy grinned.

Spock almost smirked. "On the contrary. She agrees with logic, but only as an offshoot of living beings. In her view, logic has it's place, but must be tempered with emotion and a mind that accepts that something may happen without a cause. Mr. Black is where my concern lays, however."

Now Kirk was interested, given his earlier conversation. "I agree. Mr. Black knows much more than he is telling, more than he should."

"Yes." Spock agreed. "Let's start with how he greeted me."

"He spoke Vwulcan. So vhat?" said Chekov.

"Mr. Checkov, he spoke a particular dialect of Vulcan, one that is not heard outside of the Forge, and more specifically, one that was brought back into use by the Syrranites. It is also the dialect that is used almost exclusively by those who train for Kolinahr. There are perhaps only 20,000 people who speak this dialect fluently." Spock frowned. "Continuing, Ms. Luna has an...interesting...view of Mr. Black, having casually refered to him as death."

Kirks face paled, "Death. That might explain a few things."

"What things, Captain."

"Do you remember our voyage through the Guardian of Forever, Spock?"

"Of course." Spock replied, "The mission was rather, disquieting."

"Mr. Black knew of the entire mission, and of the consequences. He even stated that Earth was approaching a crisis point in which he could not interfere." Kirk stated, "What if, what if he really _is_ Death?"

"Now you're being rediculous, Jim." McCoy snorted. "From my scans, they register as human. Perhaps long lived humans, but human. We've encountered their like before."

"But Bones, how would he have _intimate_ knowledge of a mission that only you, Spock, and I know about? A mission that I keep buried deep in my mind for the consequences alone?" Kirk asked.

"I think they've been helping Earth, Captain." Scott then said, also fingering his own 'Hex-Quarter', "Consider that they mentioned that there is an 'International Statute of Secrecy. Suppose they are agents of one of Earths governments or, given their knowledge of traveling to distant planets, someone like Gary Seven, an agent of an advanced civilization here to help Earth make it to where the Federation can exist?"

"Possible, Mr. Scott. Tell me, what is your opinion of the Professor as an engineer, and your opinion of their engine technology." Spock said as he frowned slightly, taking in all of the datum as it was presented.

"Mr. Spock, if I had even a tenth of the knowledge that he does, Star Fleets ships would be able to travel the entire galaxy, perhaps beyond, without a problem." Scott said, slightly disgruntled.

"First, I encountered a room that was larger than the ship, it had t' be half the size of the main hull, and they were using it for weapons practice. They said it was a simple expansion technique. The only way that it could be created is by a warp field, but I've never heard of a stable warp field inside of a ship used in this manner." Scott said in an awed voice.

"There may be another explaination."

"Spock?" Kirk encouraged, looking for answers.

Spock pulled a keyboard from below the desk as he activated the desk viewscreen. "As I have mentioned, their technology indicates an ability to manipulate strings to produce what they require. At this time on Earth, String Theory shows at least eight different, equally valid versions for the universe ranging from six to twenty-six concurrent right angle dimensions. Given this, they could easily manipulate the physical space as per the desired strings. Indeed, if I am correct, they have no need for anti-matter or an observable power source. The power would come as necessary from how the strings are designed."

"Aye, this would explain their engines. They are extremely compact without a vent or other exhaust system, but provide a stable warp field and thrust, seemingly in any direction they desire." Scott said as he frowned.

"How big were the engines?" Kirk asked.

The enterprises chief engineer groaned, then said, "Captain, the engines were the size of the monitor."

Spock straigtened at that, "Mr. Scott, the engines were the size of this monitor?"

"Aye, that they were. And inside the engines were simple items, gemstones, gold coins, string, and you're na' going to believe this, bubble-gum."

McCoy started, "We were protected by _bubblegum?_"

"Aye."

McCoy turned back to the Vulcan, "You're not telling Star Fleet research about this."

"Doctor McCoy, the-"

"I said NO! I risked my life, and now I find out I was depending on bubblegum! They may have solved the problem, but I am not letting the idiots in research pretend they know what they doing!" McCoy virtually shouted to the entire room.

Checkov looked uncomfortable, "I just vant a copy of their navrigation system."

"Mr. Checkov?" Kirk asked, trying to get some uncomfortable ideas out of his mind.

Right now Checkov could use a drink, considering what he had heard. "They have a chart of all the planets, as they are right now, for the entire galaxy. Henchgirl said she could get one for the entire supercluster."

"Aye, that fits. The Professor mentioned something called a stargate, which Earth's governments use to send people to other planets instantaneously. That's why I was thinking of Gary Seven, since his superiors can send a transporter signal across the galaxy." Scott sighed, "I would like to see such a device."

Spock's eyebrows rose and then sent the information he accessed to the central screens. In it was a half complete sheet of paper that showed a device with symbols around the outside. "It appears that rumours of such a device exist. However, it is confined to the realm of Earth's conspiracy theorist. There has never been any proof that such a device has ever existed before now, and we cannot confirm this source of information either."

---

1 Note: Although never confirmed, the design of the USS Enterprise that was accepted is rumoured to have been created by Matt Jefferies, The person the 'Jefferies tubes' are named after, after a meeting between him and Gene Rodenberry, who had asked him to design the Enterprise, in which several hundred designs were created and reviewed. He then saw an ashtray with a cigar in a bar, and copied what he saw on a bar napkin. The rest, as the rumour goes, is history.

The truth is that the design of the Enterprise is based on parts of all of the designs that Mr. Jefferies created, and he created the ship with an engineers eye towards what would be necessary in a spacecraft for crew safety. He had design drawings and other information provided from NASA as well as knew the designs of various military ships. He concluded that in the future, engineers would be safety concious, especially when dealing with highly volitle fuels that interplanetary travel would require. His designs and ideas have actually been put into use in practical applications. This included having all major components acessible from the inside of the ship, and the ergonomic design of the bridge panels and equipment, a design that was made to reduce back and neck strain. He was overruled on Mr. Spocks viewer.

The rumour itself came from the executive levels of NBC studios at the time of the show, some of them not knowing of the past designs and Matt Jefferies military and design career. They believed him to be a simple artist similar to those used in the art and advertising departments of NBC studios.

A second reason for the rumour is the first time the NBC executives saw the Enterprise, it had turned upside down due to the weight and they thought that the ship should look that way.

2 Note: Harry is not thinking of himself as Death, but as a type of Immortal superspy. After all, a spy would be the person who can find out what Kirk has done in history.

From two different shorts by D.J. Thorens and Meteoricshipyards on the CaerAzkaban mailing list. MR. Black and Make a Wish by Rorschart's Blot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain's Log: Earth Date, March 15, 2001. Due to an unforeseen event, we have been sent back in time to the early 21st century, where we have encountered a group traveling in a wooden sailing vessel. Surprisingly, these individuals seem know the members of my crew. Not only are they familiar with us, but with many undocumented factors of our previous trips in time. Information that we have been able to obtain seems to point to a discrepancy in our knowledge of historical events, as the information given both conforms, as well as deviates, from the known events."

"Their technology is far in advance of our own, and we have learned that Earth is far more advanced than we gave credit to in our history books. A chance comment to Mr. Scott has given us a lead that seems to bear out this theory. Before we can consider going back to our point in time, we need to investigate this matter further."

"This thing on the screen is the Stargate?" McCoy asked as he looked at the half complete scan of the paper.

"Yes, doctor. According to this, the sheet of paper was among those records that were recovered from the remains of a book store in New York City. Given the store was one from which we regained many of the classics, it was dismissed as a document from a fictional series. Why it was picked up as a possible truth is something that many have wondered about." Spock replied.

"Why weren't more copies of this found, if it was available in a bookstore?" Kirk asked in confusion.

Spock replied, "According to our records, Earth was in the process of converting all of the information at the end of the 20th century to electronic records in order to save what was left of it's environment. The store that this sheet was recovered from happens to be an antique store, which was fortunate considering all of the EMP occurrences which destroyed most of the electronic infrastructure."

"Very well. Have the historical division start investigating all of the known information, as well as any references to Mr. Black, his people, and this International Statute of Secrecy. I want reports on all of the technology that you observed, and complete examinations of all the gifts we received from our visit. We have twelve hours before our next meeting. Make them count." Kirk ordered to the people there. "Bones, Spock, if I can have a word with you."

After the others left the conference room, Kirk asked a question that was on his mind. "Spock, the Syrranites do not appear for almost a century more. How many people know the language right now?"

"Less than 2000 at this point in history. While Vulcan ships in this time are exploring and making contact with many species, Earth was considered to have just entered the early part of space exploration, and also considered too violent because of their use of atomics. Understandably, this discrepancy is of some concern." Spock paused for a moment, "Although it is possible he has met Vulcan's in the past, it is highly improbable for him to have learned this particular dialect."

"So, he knows more about Vulcan than expected. Somehow, this does not seem surprising given what we already know." McCoy stated.

"Bones?"

McCoy rubbed his eyebrows, feeling a headache coming on. "Jim, if you want my opinion, I need to ask, how accurate is our history? Everything that we know both coincides with the information we received, and also is very contradictory. Earth should be in the middle of reforming society, yet the information and technology are more advanced than can be expected. Either Earth's governments are hiding a hell of a lot, which I wouldn't put past them, or we're not in our own universe."

Spock nodded as this possibility had already occurred to him. "Doctor McCoy, it is best not to assume too much as to our situation. As far as we are able to determine, there has not been a variance in the quantum flux of the materials we have been able to detect with our sensors."

"Would it be detectable this far back in time?" McCoy replied. "I don't know Jim. It's just too many things occurring in a short amount of time, all of it destroying, or confirming, our view of history as we know it."

He held the Hex-quarter up. "This has more computer memory than the entire ship, something that should be impossible. Hell, every advanced civilization, except for Sargon's..."

Kirk straightened, McCoy had just made a connection that was missed. "Spock?"

"Entirely possible, Captain. Sargon's people are the oldest recorded civilization known to us. Given what Sargon and the others were able to do, and the technology and information lost when they decided to venture to 'Oblivion', I was say that it is highly probable. If you remember, their people spread throughout the galaxy. It would not be too hard to conjecture that they were the race known as the 'Preservers', nor would it be hard to conjecture that Mr. Black and his people are the decedents of that race." Spock frowned, an uncomfortable idea forming.

McCoy saw this and said, "What is it?"

Composing his features, he walked out of the room, leading the others towards his cabin, "Doctor, I am remembering something that a professor of human history in the Academy once told me. He stated, 'While many people think that everything revolves around themselves, or their home world, this is not true. What happens is directly connected to what is completed by that civilization.' I was using that supposition, but this, and other incidents changes this idea."

Kirk said, "Earth. Earth seems to be the centre of too many incidents, too much interference. Why, Bones. Why does Earth seem to have been visited by, or birthed, so many immortals. What if Earth has something that is special, important, to the rest of the universe? What if there were two, or more factions, and Earth was a centrepiece of this, like a prize for winning? Black's statement that 'Earth is coming to a crisis point, one in which I, and others, may not interfere in, no matter what we want to do.' may be an indicator of this."

McCoy rolled his eyes as they entered Spock's cabin. As the door closed behind them, he commented, "And I thought I had a big imagination!"

---

Harry sat back on the deck chair, letting himself catch some sun. Both Henchgirl and the Doctor were going crazy with the new equipment and information that they had exchanged with the crew from the Enterprise. Mr. Scott's tricorder had already been taken apart after they transfered the data it contained, and both of them were already contemplating what they could do if they intergrated the information and the technology contained within the tricorder to their own efforts. Harry had no doubt that by the end of the week, at most another month, they would create something that would drastically change the world.

"The data is coming in fine," The Doctor stated as she lay down on her own deck chair, "This will definately be a trip to remember."

"True," Harry replied, "But you realise that they are out of time, as well as out of their own dimension."

The Doctor chuckled at that, sipping a drink, "Not much of a problem. The Professor is building a new long range port trans. It will be able to transport us, and anything we are physically connected to, to any universe. I managed to get the vibrational signature from scanning 'Bones'."

Harry laughed out loud. "When we go there, want to make a full run of it? Start in their 20th century, and then go right up to the 25th, covering all the series, including the one that's suposed to start this fall?"

The Doctor laughed as well and nodded her agreement. If they did this right, they would end up with several centuries worth of video, and be lauded as the Ultimate Trekers at both the magical and muggle parts of the conventions.

---

Henchgirl was engrossed with the new Port Trans, although the Professor was not so keen on it. At least not at first. All she had to do was remind him that a Stargate required that there be another one on the other side. "You know, they may not be much on implementation, but the ideas they have are great!"

The Professor shugged, "It's going to take several years for us to go through this, if not more to even begin to understand the concepts. I do admit that having a technological way to use a port key or apparate is intreguing, and what they are doing resembles what we did for the Zeppelin, but it needs to be done a lot more carefully."

Henchgirl looked up from the diagrams and MAD equipment she was working on. "What do you mean?"

"Here, look at this," the Professor replied as he brought up the appropriate sections on the floating screens that were surounding his station. "It seems that the system they use doesn't include dimensional transference, such as our system uses. According to these notes, dimensional transference creates errors in the DNA which kills a person. What's more, it seems their prefered way of transporting an object literally includes disassembling and reassembling themselves at a distance."

"Well, that makes some sense."

"No, it doesn't. What they do is scan a person, right down to the subatomic layer, send the information, and recreate the matter remotely." The Professor stated, almost sick at what he was reading. "To prevent errors, they use what's called a Heisenberg compensator to record the position of everything on the quantum level, I have never seen such a self destructive technique."

Henchgirl didn't seem so worried, "Well, they have to send people somehow, that seems as good a way as any."

"You don't understand," The Professor said, becoming even more sick as he noted something that he hadn't seen previously. "They are using the Heisenberg theory of transported matter. All this does is copy the position of an object using a form of local transmutation of matter to the proper form, recreating the object stored in a data stream. It isn't the original matter being recreated."

"What? Sorry Professor, I'm not as familiar with that particular area of science." Henchgirl said, chilled at the face and voice the Professor had.

"They scan the matter into a data stream, and destroy the original matter before transmitting the data. They are literally killing themselves before they create a copy. If they didn't destroy the original matter, then they would have a copy of a person running around, with all of the same memories. If someone kept a permanent recording, they could recreate the person as they were when originally recorded."

Henchgirl paled, "We can't go through their transport system, I'm not doing that to myself."

"Agreed. What we'd be doing is committing suicide. How the hell did they think this was a good idea?"

"I'm not sure, but we can use it as a basis for some ideas, if not the actual transport." Henchgirl replied, her face as grim as the Professor's.

---

Luna was day dreaming.

A common enough occurence, but she was also seeing something in her minds eye that defied description, or at least the description of those considered sane. Her gift, which allowed her to see other planes of existence, was working overtime, and in her vision, she saw a being she knew she had to be prepared for. This being could well become the bane, not only of her existance, but others, given he had access to the universal magic as well.

Of course, forwarned is forgetable, or something like that, at least usually.

The good thing was, she was seeing a way to keep him, and others like him, at bay by stopping how their particular access to the universal all was accessed. All it would require is a short sentence in her, or anyone elses mind. She would tell Mr. Black and the others when the time came.

Actually, she would tell the twins first. They would be perfect partners in playing with this new being.

---

Harry was still chuckling at the thought of all the fun they could have. "So, we order all the available books, movies, and other paraphanelia? For research, of course. I never did get around to showing the Professor and Henchgirl Star Trek."

The Doctor reached over and gave him a slight slap on the shoulder while laughing. "Naughty boy! You should always show your local Mad Scientist Star Trek. Why, it might make him a Raving Madboy!"

Harry started gigling hard, "We have to get the others and come back for the Enterprise. Do you realize what the twins would do to them, all by themselves?"

"Oh god! Just imagine if they learn the Ferengi 'Rules of Aquisition!' They'll end up owning the Ferengi within five to ten years!" the Doctor shot back.

"How about giving the Architect a tour of most of the known planets, and then letting him have an entire PLANET to build on."

The Doctor suddenly fell off the chair, laughing too hard to stay on. "Five or six centuries should be enough to satisfy everyone before we come back. Just imagine if we bring Percy and he gets his hands on creating the bureaucracy!"

Harry stopped laughing and shuddered. "We want the Federation to exist, not get destroyed under dead trees!"

The Doctor started lauging even harder.

---

Kirk and McCoy sat in silence, looking at the information that Spock had collected over the years, not only as a member of the Enterprise crew, but also numerous files from Vulcan, Earth, Andoria, and other sources. The conclusions being reached were disturbing. Individually, none of the incidents showed more than luck, or people having an open mind to come up with solutions. It was only when all of these incidents were it was put together that it became obvious that someone had a guiding hand in creating the Federation.

Many incidents didn't havea connection, officially. They occurred years, sometimes decades apart and could be dismissed in terms of planetary history. A number of 'coincidences' which led to a solution were from things which had occured many lightyears or civilizations apart. A medical cure that had no use on the planet it was developed on, a planet that had some crystals that had grown circuitry in them and detected by a starship just when it was needed, energy control systems being on a planet that were still viable despite the fact that the civilization that had been on it were long dead, and more.

The ones from old civilizations could usually be dismissed as there was not a connection, others were noticable in that they did not have traceable creators or pictures to accompany the discoveries that were made.

A number of items Kirk hadn't known about even with his expertise in history. He decided to do something that he rarely did. "Computer, display history of ships, Enterprise, NX-01."

"Working."

McCoy said, "What are you looking for?"

"Something that bothered me when I was in the Academy." Kirk replied tensely.

"Stop. Computer, Display classified logs of events."

"Working. Classified logs of events on Enterprise NX-01 cannot be accessed. Events are viewable only at Star Fleet headquarters."

"Computer, what level of classification are those logs under?" Kirk said, a suspicion coming to him.

"Logs are classified as Black Level 12. Admiralities eyes only."

"Computer, who in the Admirality has access to those files?" Kirk stated, as things were coming together for him.

"Working. Logs access is available to only one Admiral. Admiral's name is classified under Black Protocol 15."

Spocks left eyebrow rose. "Interesting."

McCoy stared at the machine. "Jim, did that thing just say what I think it said?"

"Just a second, Bones." Kirk replied, "Computer, what are the Black Protocols?"

"Working. The Black Protocols originate from operational protocols developed by Zephram Cochrane and Lily Sloane. Protocols are classified to the Admirality. Only Black Protocol 1 is available under this request."

"Computer, what is Black Protocol 1?" Kirk continued.

"Working. Black protocol one is as follows: 'You should not be looking at this file.' Access to Black Protocol 1 is punishable by a Banana Cream Pie to the face in front of Star Fleet Academy."

Bones McCoy laughed out loud. "Well, Jim, I guess I know what will happen when you get to the Academy for the ceremony."

Kirk groaned and let his head fall down. A hacker trap. A harmless one, but put there to show that hacking was not something that was wanted by the Admirality, even by Starship personnel. "Laugh it up, Bones. You were here with me."

Spock was fighting a laugh of his own, the only visible reaction was a slight upward twitch of his lips. "Captain, perhaps if you want to investigate those files, you should provide your access code."

---

"I called you here to inform all of you of something." the Professor began, "Whatever you do, do not use their form of transportation."

Except for Henchgirl, everyone else looked confused, or rather Harry and the Doctor looked confused, Luna was looking at a spot on the table.

"Why?"

Henchgirl looked grim. "Because going through it means death. The thing will kill the person and replace you with a copy."

Harry and the Doctor looked at each other. Wanting the joke to go on, but not willing to risk the lives of his friends, Harry stated, "We better tell you who they are then."

The Doctor continued, "And why we need to go with them."

"These people are from another universe, one in which science rules. They are not only out of their place in the multiverse, but in time as well. The two of us know them because we are familiar with their adventures, and we will get you all the information that we have." Mr. Black stated.

The Doctor took up the discussion, "The problem is, for them to exist, we need to go with them, with several of our people, and ensure that their civilization will survive to the point where these people can come here and further into their future. It will mean that we will have to be in that universe for several centuries to make sure that certain threats do not interfere with the formation of their society, or come to this universe."

Sighing, the Doctor went on, "We have already made a list of the personnel that we will need. Start making list of what you need to take with you, and how we will be able to tug them to their universe. We also need to make sure our ship can go through time in order to accomplish what we must. We cannot let them come to our Earth, so, although we will be gone for about a month, getting everything ready, we need to arrive back no later than fifteen minutes after we leave."

Mr. Black said, "You can't let them know what we know, and we need to pack enough magical material, and means to recreate more as necessary."

The Professor nodded, "Agreed. Their replication system may be able to help us with that, as well as the transporter technology. If it can create copies, all we need is a complete scan of the materials necessary."

"Before we do that, can we do something else?" Luna spoke up for the first time.

Harry blinked, "Errr...Sure Luna, what do you want to do?"

"Why go over to their ship for visit first. It's only polite to be good neighbours after all."

Henchgirl shook her head, the Professor coughed into his hand and the Doctor let her head fall towards her chest while Harry replied, "We'll do that."

Luna beamed, and then skipped out of the room to her appartment aboard the Resource. She had to find a change of clothes that reflected what happened.

"She does know that we are going to go over anyway, right?"

"Professor," Harry said as he shook his head, "I tend to just let Luna have her way instead of trying to understand. It's better for my sanity that way.

---

Omake...

Q groaned as he saw how it began. "OK, what's in store for me, and how does this mean mischief?"

Toltier laughed. "I'll show you, but you can't interfere with what happens."

"OK, you damned cat. I won't interfere as long as it's funny."

Grinning, Toltier focused the well on a new place, Space Station DS9  
---

The Professor was trilled to meet Dax and had to ask, "Are you a member of the Tokra? Or are you a subvarient species of the Guaold?"  
---

Luna looked at Odo, stars in her eyes! A new, inteligent species that could transform!

Odo was uncomfortable at the looks that the human girl was giving him. In the days that followed, it was common to see Odo running, changing form, and doing anything to get away from the obviously infatuated human girl, who kept mumbling something about 'guinea pigs'.  
---

Doctor Bashir was amazed. This person, known as the Doctor was surprising as she was interesting. If it wasn't for the fact that she had helped him stop Section 31 from trying to recruit him, yet again, he would have suspected she was part of that group.  
---

Henchgirl spent her time with the O'brians, not only facinating little Molly with what she could do, but spending several hours a day discussing engineering plans and how to improve them. Already, one of the cargo bays had been converted into an impromptu laboratory which had a sign saying that those who entered would find out about things no being was supposed to know. The mad cackling that was heard coming from the door, even with no one in it, spooked station personel.  
---

Quark was crying out loud. For a person who never heard of Dabo before, Mr. Black had managed to win big. Extremely big. The strangest thing was that Black was bored with winning and was trying his best to lose all of the gold pressed latinum that he had won. Humans were going to be the death of him. They kept surprising him, making no sense, and fosting addicting drinks, such as Root Beer and Cream Soda on the rest of the unsuspecting universe.  
---

Garak was commiserating with Mr. Black. The two of them tried to stay out of the limelight, but somehow, their luck seemed to keep pulling them back in. It was hell, it was interesting, it was a living. As they were getting more into their drinking, they started to discuss a practical joke which, a few days later, would become famous and make the rounds throughout the known governments. For more than a year, visitors to the station would tend to avoid getting into violence as no one knew how the Boston Cream Pies kept targeting people, or how they were teleported without a signature.  
---

Captain Sisko was holed up in his office. He didn't dare go out too often because things were happening, and none of it was illegal. Topping that, he had tried to contact Starfleet for some help, or an idea how a wooden sailing vessel was docked to his station. All he was told that Mr. Black and his crew were to be given full support, not questioned, and most of all, not annoyed. Bloody politicians stated it was part of General Order number 306. As far as he knew, the General Orders only went to 300, what the hell were numbers 301 to 306?  
---

"OK. It's a bit funny." Q was forced to admit. Not that he liked admitting it, but at least it was better than Oblivion.

"Knew you'd see it my way" the smug cat stated.

Chris

Note 1: MAD is Magically Assisted Design, a system that the Professor and Henchgirl came up with after seeing a similar system described in a muggle magazine.

Note 2: Cal Tech teleportation expert Jeff Kimball gets past problems of "quantum entanglement" necessary to achieve true teleportation in 2002. He successfully teleports beams of light (in theory, he could do the same with particles of matter - sadly, there's too much information to transmit for a whole human). Partial information available at: http/qist.lanl.gov/pdfs/optical.pdf Simplified diagram available at: http/www.its. 3: Madboy is a term from old Science Fiction novels known as 'Pulps'. They refer to a 'Mad Scientist' who raves about someone else coming up with an idea or a device before him, and his attempting to recreate the device with better technology or ideas. Usually this ended up making trouble.


End file.
